


Hunter 5, do you copy?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Space AU, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was bound to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter 5, do you copy?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Scribbly, messy, mostly dialogue, and churned out in 20 minutes so, uh, don't expect much!

"Hunter 5, do you copy?"

 

_"This is mental-"_

 

"Hunter 5, do you copy?" Michael repeated, loudly, hearing his friend scoff over the comms. 

 

_"Yeah, yeah, copy or whatever. Seriously, you guys have got to see this. It's just so... big."_

 

"It's space, Gavin. Of course it's gonna be fucking big. Pay attention to your scopes," Michael reprimanded sharply. Why on earth they'd let him go up the in expensive piece of equipment, never mind the fact that it was the prototype, was beyond him. But Ryan seemed convinced Gavin could handle it. And to their surprise, he was en route to the goddamn fucking Moon.

 

_"Michael- I can see the Moon! Bloody hell, this is unreal."_

 

"Start release sequence when in range." He heard Gavin start to confirm and pause, before cursing filled his earpiece.

 

  
_"Buggering thing's not responding."_ Michael frowned. They'd tested everything before they'd sent him up. Surely- _"Switching to manual release. Detach from rocket in 5, 4, 3-"_ He sat up a little straighter, fingers flying over the panels in fron of him to allow Gavin's voice to echo through the control room. _"-2, 1. Release."_  


 

A dull sound carried through the speakers followed quickly by, _"Detached from rocket. Beginning to slow descent."_ The others, everyone who'd put their hours of work and sweat into building the damn thing, cheered loudly. Even Michael felt the tension in his shoulders slip. Good, good, the sooner Gavin landed the better. Looked like they'd all be going to the Moon after a-

 

_"Something's wrong."_

 

The cheering died a quick death, Ryan clamouring over Michael's shoulder to grasp the mic. "What do you mean something's wrong?"

 

_"It's not slowing down. I'm going too fast."_

 

 Michael swallowed, casting a glance at the Flight Director, who's face paled. "Okay, okay- try again-"

 

_"I bloody haven't stopped trying! There's no response- the panels' have gone dead, I'm losing power!"_

 

Michael shunted Ryan aside without thinking. "Gavin, don't panic, stay with me, okay?"

 

_"Michael, I don't- there's nothing-"_

 

"You're gonna be fine, Ryan's working with Jack and Geoff to fix it, we'll have you online in no time."

 

_"Capsule's going too fast-"_

 

"You're fine. You'll be back here in no time. Don't panic." Michael threw a glance to the gents behind him, each one's face bearing an expression telling him the exact opposite was going to happen. Gavin was in free fall, miles and miles and miles above the Earth. Michael swallwoed, choking around the lump in his throat.

 

  
_"...I'm bollocksed, aren't I?"_ The feeble joking tone in his friends voice almost broke him then and there but fuck, he wouldn't leave Gavin. Not now, or ever. 

 

  
_"Michael? The Moon. It's beautiful."_ It's gonna kill you, was all he could think.

 

"Yeah?"

 

  
_"Yeah."_ And then, added quietly. _"Impact in T-20."_  


 

"Gavin-"

 

  
_"You're still my boy, Michael. Tell everyone I'm sor- Tell 'em bye."_ 15.

 

"Tell them yourself asshole, do I look like your messenger?" He choked out, hands gripping the mic tightly, hearing Gavin's stupid laugh carry through the speakers.

 

  
_"Don't forget me, yeah? ."_ 10.

 

"Never."

 

_"...Thanks, Michael. 5, 4... Always thought I'd go out by tripping or something dumb. Sounds more like-"_

 

Noise burst throught the speakers, deafening before silencing itself abruptly.

 

"...Hunter 5, do you copy?"

 

"Hunter 5, please copy."

 

"Hunter 5, please respond."

 

"....Gavin?"


End file.
